


I've Been a Bad Boy and It's Plain to See

by BringMeTheFuentes (zistysfosgerald), nintendogs



Category: Bandom, Falling in Reverse, Pierce the Veil, Sleeping With Sirens
Genre: Love Triangles, M/M, slutty!Kellin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-06-01
Updated: 2015-06-01
Packaged: 2018-04-02 09:57:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4055731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/zistysfosgerald/pseuds/BringMeTheFuentes, https://archiveofourown.org/users/nintendogs/pseuds/nintendogs
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A story about a slutty Kellin who can't decide between a flirtatious Ronnie and an oddball Mike. So what does he do? Sleep with them.</p><p>Title credit: Good Girls Bad Guys by Falling in Reverse</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. one. (Kellin)

I don't wanna be conceited or anything, but I'm pretty attractive. I mean, so many guys and girls flirt with me. It's either because of my tattoos (cause let's face, tattoos are sexy and so am I), beautiful luscious hair, amazing skin and I would brag on for hours on how amazingly attractive I am, but I'd rather do that another day.

And due to my major sexiness, I'd be lying if I said I'm a virgin because I'm not. I've hooked with so many people, I lost count! I never settled down because well...I just never found someone to actually start a serious, committed relationship. But if I could pick anyone to go out with, I'd be Ronnie Radke.

I've never hooked up with Ronnie because of my damn feelings have been in the way. I don't wanna hurt his feelings if he thinks that what we did doesn't matter to me or if I don't care about him. Sometimes I'm afraid that after we possibly hook up, he'll never talk to me ever again. That he won't care about me and the only thing I'll ever mean to him is a simple fuck. But that's the thing, I wanna mean something more to him. But unfortunately, we don't talk. Not really, though we wave at each other and say “hi" sometimes. And since he lives next door to me, he'll say something when we see each other outside. But other than that, we're not friends. We're more as acquaintances. Hell, I don't even know if he's single. He used to date Max Green, but I don't know if they're still together. They're friends, at least that's what I think.

But that's why I have Mike for. Mike Fuentes is my best friend's younger brother. Vic, his brother, tells me that Mike has a crush on me (who wouldn't?). He always flirts with me and as wrong as it may sound, I actually like the attention. As much as I would like attention from Ronnie, it's nice to actually be more noticed and have a friendship with Mike. I mean, there are no meaning or feelings everytime I flirt back, but it's whatever.

Currently, I am sitting in my assigned located all the way in the back of my English class, waiting for the tardy bell to ring. I couldn't help but get shy when Ronnie made his way to sit in the desk in front of mine. He turned around, giving me a friendly smile.

“Hey Kellin," he said.

“Hi Ronnie." I gave him a small wave which he gave in return.

As he turned around, Mike entered the room. While walking to his seat in the front of the room, he sent me a wink. I gave a flirtatious one back, which made him chuckle. Hm.

Right in the middle of class, I have decided that I want a boyfriend. I already know that, but like someone who can make me feel good whether it's sexually or emotionally. If it could be anyone, it would be either Mike Fuentes or Ronnie Radke. I know if I pick Mike, he'll give me lots of attention and might be a good fuck. But if I pick Ronnie, who I actually have a crush on, he'd be sweet and affectionate probably. I could flip a coin for who I should have, but that's lame.

Once the bell rang, I decided that I will sleep with them. Who ever is the best fuck shall be my boyfriend.

This should be fun.


	2. two. (Kellin. )

As I make my way to the door, just as I'm about to grab Ronnie, the dumb bell rang, and he got away. Now I'm just standing awkwardly with my (ex) friend Matty.

"Kells, can we please talk?" Matty asks, and for a split second, I forget about all the shit he's done to me.

Then I remember, and I say, "Hell no. You don't remember do you? You ruined things for me and Oli! So no." With that, I walk out of the classroom, feeling proud, and mighty. There's no way in hell I'm going to except his apology, and there's nothing he can do about it. Nothing.

I honestly wouldn't care if he got on his hands and knees, and begged. I'm never going to forgive him, and that's final.

As I'm walking down the hall, I feel someone slap my butt, and I realized it was just good ole' Mike. Mike "The Player" Fuentes. Says everyone who has ever dated him. Honestly, I think I believe it because he always flirts with a lot of people. Which I don't really mind that because, well, he's flirting with me, so it's all good! I might not even get to be in a relationship with him since he might not even be a good fuck from what I hear. What I hear is that he's got a baby dick. So it might not even be worth it.

Once I get to my next class, I'm still feeling mighty from setting Matty straight. How dare he try and steal Oli from me! I say to myself as I sit down in my seat. Thankfully, Ronnie's in this class, and he sits behind me with his immature friends. There's Ryan, who I can swear up and down that he has a crush on me. Then there's Ron, who is cool, and he's actually not immature. He's polite, smart, he never talks when they teacher is talking. Perfect man! (Yeah, if he was in kindergarten!) Oh, I crack myself up. Then there's Max. Ronnie and Max used to date until it was either Max or Ronnie cheated on one another, but they're still really good friends. I have no idea how they're still best friends though. I'm not with Matty, hell, I can't even look at him without wanting to throw up my lunch. Yeah, I know that's harsh, but the asshole deserves it. I was about to date Oli, when Matty swoops down like some idiotic bald eagle, and takes Oli for himself.

Oli didn't even tell Matty no, he actually made out with Matty! It was the ultimate betrayal because Matty was my best friend- brother actually. Not anymore he's no, and I'll make sure of it. No one hurts Kellin Quinn and gets away with it! I'm going to do something ultra risky! I'm going to make out with Oli in front of Matty! At lunch! Yeah, that's what I'll do. Teaches everyone not to fuck with me.

"Oh this going to be good!" I laugh as I make my way to the bathroom. You know, I have to prepare! Lip gloss! And it's flavor is coconut! I absolutely love coconuts. They're just so yummy, and yummy smelling.

Once I go to the bathroom, Ronnie just walks out of the stall, and this is my chance to get with him tonight!

"Hey Ronnie!"

"Hey Kells!" He says as he soaps his hands up. When he turns the water on, I ask, "Wanna hangout at my place? My parents aren't going to be home." He smiles and says, Yes.


	3. three. (Ronnie)

Max. Max Green. Maxwell Scott Green. God, I just can't get over him, over us. Max and I had been together for four years till I decided to cheat on him with my ex boyfriend, Oli (which the thunder cunt is a major man whore seeing how he ended up kissing face with some ginger). It's not like I wanted to. I was drunk at Ryan's party and Oli happened to take advantaged of me in my drunken state. One thing led to another and bam, I banged Oli like a jack hammer.

But after weeks of trying to convince Max that I was telling the truth (with the help of Oli and others who witnessed him being a man whore), Max was no longer mad at me. We never got back together (since he's now dating our friend, T.J), so we stayed as friends.

That was the thing; I didn't want us to be friends. I still love him after the mistake I made and Max is too caught up with T.J that he hasn't seen it. I've been told by Jacky to move on, but what would he know? He was in a happy relationship with Ryan, they are still going. Max was happy with T.J and I didn't want to be that dick who tries to ruin everything for them.

"Still thinkin' about Max?" My friend, Jenna, asked me. She used to have this huge crush on me till she found out I was gay. But when she understood there was no use in trying to hook up with me, we ended up being really good and close friends.

"Yeah," I mumbled out with a heavy sigh. "Like, I know it's pretty pathetic of me to not get over him seeing how we broke up last year but I just can't."

"I get it sucks but you gotta move on. Let's get you some of the Sunny D, if you know what I mean." I rolled eyes at her statement, giving her a smile. We noticed Kellin walk by us, entering the bathroom. "Speaking of getting the Sunny D, you should get some of Kellin's juice."

"What the fuck are you talking about?!"

"I mean, get in Quinn's pants. Dude, the guy is a fucking man whore and I would know cause I got a piece of his cake."

"You're so weird with your weird statements, man." I got up, in need of a quick piss. "He seems like a good dude. I don't wanna take advantage of him just to get over my ex boyfriend."

"Well it's better than moping over Max then seeing him make out with T.J, Ronnie."

\--

When I went to the bathroom to do my business, I thought about what Jenna had said about hooking up with Kellin. Hooking up has never been my thing. For fucks sake, hooking up broke up my relationship, and now look where it has gotten me! But Kellin is cute, I'll admit that so I decided to listen to Jenna for once and invited Kellin over to my house.

Just was I was cleaning up my room for Kellin's arrival, I heard my dad calling my name from downstairs; announcing how there was someone who claimed that they were here for me.

"Hey Kellin," I said once I entered the room. He gave me a shy smile.

"Hi Ronnie."

"Well it's always nice to meet one of my son's friends," my dad said with a smile. He gave the cute boy a hand shake, then going off to the living room to do whatever the hell he was doing.

I took Kellin into my room. We talked for a bit till what Jenna said about hooking up with Kellin started getting to my head. So fuck it, I roughly pushed him on my bed, kissing his neck roughly. I kept kissing and biting, his little quiet moans giving me more motivation. I grabbed his hips, pushing them closer to my body. He started to flip us over, me now laying on the bed and him straddling me.

Kellin roughly took my shirt off, begging to leave kisses from my chest to torso. He nibbled on my belly botton a little, palming me through my skinny jeans. We took off our clothes, now fully naked. His thin pale body was so gorgeous.

I pinned him down on the bed, holding his wrists down. He gave me this pleading look that was just begging me to touch him in anyway possible. So I let one hand go, letting the other hand still hold his two wrists. I lightly let my finger running down his body all the way to his cock, which I might add was leaking of pre cum.

Kellin's dick was now on my hand. My thumb slowly rubbed his tip in a teasing manner. The boy underneath me only groaned, his hips bucking forward.

"Please do something," he whined, obviously getting impatient.

I only smirked, letting go of his wrists and now stroke his very hard dick. His moans started to get louder as I kept pumping him faster.

"Shh," I said in a whisper. "Don't wanna be too loud. After all, my dad is downstairs."

"God fuck," he mumbled as I kept going. He grabbed the nearest pillow, covering his face to hide his loud moans.

I stopped, in which he whined in response. I licked him from base to tip, gently massaging his balls. I kept going until he cummed in my mouth. But I wasn't done. To his surprise, he gasped when he felt a wet finger in his entrance. A few minutes later of scissoring, I spat on my hand. I slowly stroked my hard on, not wanting to cum just yet.

Slowly, I entered inside him. "God, you're so fucking tight," I moaned out, gripping his hips.

Once Kellin gave me the okay, I didn't hesitate to slam into him balls deep. He arched his back, letting out a loud moan covered by the pillow. I thrusted into fast and deep, rubbing his hip bones. God, I started to fall for those damned hip bones. The more I thrusted into his ass, the more I could feel myself getting closer to the edge.

And with one last thrust, I came into his ass. I pulled out, falling next to a tired out Kellin. A few minutes later, I saw Kellin getting up to put his clothes on.

"Hey, Kellin. Where are you going?" I asked him, sitting up on the bed.

After he put his shirt on, he gave me a blank look. "I-I...I gotta go Ronnie," he said, running out of the house.

"Wait, Kellin come back!" I ran after him only I was too late because he was out of the house.

What did I do wrong?


End file.
